planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie
'Ellie '''is a character in ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. She is the second wife of Malcolm and the step-mother of Alexander. She is a member of a struggling group of human survivors who meets Caesar and his colony under difficult circumstances. She is the human counterpart for Caesar's wife, Cornelia. History Early Life Ellie was once a nurse who studied the Simian Flu. She once had a daughter who died during the Simian Flu outbreak. At some point, she met and married Malcolm becoming the step-mother of his young son, Alexander which whom she struggles to bond with. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Ellie first appears after Carver calls for her and their group after he has shot young Chimpanzee, Ash. She becomes worried when her husband, Malcolm attempts to talk to the apes, telling them they don't mean any harm. She and the others are sent running. In the car, she talks with Dreyfus and he tells her that she was just seeing things when she thought she and everyone else in the group saw how organized the apes were, but she insists she saw what she saw. Going into the compound, she sympathizes with her stepson, Alexander who realizes that he has dropped his bag in the forest containing his sketchbook. She listens as Dreyfus tells their fellow survivors that he understands why they are scared. Later, in the apartment, Ellie tells Malcolm that she's going with him to talk to the apes and that he could use her help. Malcolm kisses her, only the moment is spoiled when Alexander emerges and tells them he's going with them as he feels safer with then what he does in the city. The family ventures out. Later that night, Ellie sits around the campfire with Alexander, Carver and other members of the group. She goes to give Malcolm his dinner and tells him that everyone is depending on him to do the right thing. She then confesses that she is struggling to bond with Alexander while Malcolm tells her to keep trying. Not long after this, Ellie argues with Carver who blames the Simian Flu on the apes. Ellie says the apes aren't to blame which prompts Carver to bring up the subject of her late daughter who died during the outbreak, berating her for not hating the apes. A day later, Alexander tells her he didn't know about her having a daughter and asks what her name was. Ellie, seeing that he's only being curious and that this could be her one chance to bond with him says her name was Sarah. She accepts the teenager's sincere apology. While Malcolm and Carver are fixing the dam, Ellie and Alexander join them but are almost killed when an explosion causes the the ground to shake. The apes when proceed to help them. While helping Carver, Ellie becomes distracted when Caesar's curious few day old infant son, Milo suddenly appears at her shoulder. She giggles as he investigates her and Alexander. She attempts to hold on to him but he pulls free and investigates the others. After Carver threatens Caesar's sons, Ellie follows Malcolm to Caesar's home where they find the distraught Alpha looking over his dying wife, Cornelia. When Malcolm's attempts to plead with Caesar fail, Ellie tries and tells Caesar that she can help with antibiotics. Caesar dismisses Malcolm but allows Ellie to stay telling her one day, they will live in peace. She then proceeds to help Cornelia get better. While helping out in the dam control room, Ellie watches in horror as Koba assaults Alexander and berates Caesar due to his compassion towards the humans. More to Come... Personality Ellie is a strong and compassionate woman who isn't afraid to tell people what she thinks. She is kind and gentle and acts as a second mother to her teenage stepson, Alexander as well as Caesar's youngest son. She understands the pressures of Caesar's leadership and issues that he continously faces. As a wife, she loves Malcolm dearly and sees what he goes through on a daily basis on having to raise Alexander alone for so long. More to come… Relationships Malcolm Malcolm is Ellie's husband. At time point in the past, Ellie meets Malcolm who has recently lost his first wife. They become romantically involved before marrying. Ellie and Malcolm are first seen together when they are sent running to Carver after he has shot Ash. Malcolm attempts to tell the apes they don't mean any harm which prompts Ellie to worry. Back at the human compound, Ellie follows Malcolm inside where they and Alexander listen to Dreyfus' speech. At their makeshift home, Ellie finds Malcolm packing for his mission to make peace with Caesar. Ellie tells him she's going with him as he could use her help, also she questions his decision for taking Carver with them. They share a kiss before Alexander enters, telling them he wants to go too as he feels safer with them then what he does in the city alone. The family set out. Malcolm orders the others Ellie, Alexander and their men to stay in the car. When he returns a couple of hours later with Caesar and a few apes in tow, Ellie asks him what he means when he tells them they can stay on the apes territory but under one condition: all the weapons be handed over to the apes to be destroyed. Ellie accompanies Malcolm, Alexander and their men to the dam. There, the group get caught in the middle an an explosion with Caesar and his apes coming in to save them. After the incident with Carver and Caesar's young son, Ellie follows Malcolm to Caesar's home to apologize for what happened. They find the Alpha and his sons looking over his sick and dying wife. They plead with Caesar to help until finally he agrees for Ellie to help Cornelia. When the power has been turned back on, Ellie joins Malcolm and Alexander as they celebrate with the apes. Ellie, like everyone else, witnesses Caesar getting shot by a well hidden Koba. The family are then told to run by Maurice who knows it wasn't the humans who shot Caesar. Ellie calls for Malcolm when she and Alexander find Caesar's body in the forest only to discover he's alive. Once at the truck, Ellie orders Malcolm to take them away from the city. Once at the Rodman House, Ellie tells Malcolm she needs medical supplies if she's going to operate on Caesar. Alexander Alexander is Ellie's step-son. Despite their current circumstances, Ellie acts as a mother figure to Alexander but knows not to cross the line knowing that she can never replace his late mother. To begin with, she struggles to bond with him but with encouragement from Malcolm, she tries hard to get to know him and sympathizes with him when he tells her and his father that he's lost his satchel in the forest when they were forced to run for it after Caesar yelled at them. After Carver ridicules Ellie for not hating the apes for the Simian Flu, Ellie is surprised when Aexander asks her about her late daughter. Knowing this could be her one chance to bond with him, Ellie tells him a little about her daughter and that her name was Sarah. He sympathizes with her over her loss. From that point on they become closer. The most notable moment is when Milo, Caesar's few day old infant son wanders over to them wanting to play. Ellie and Alexander bond over the infant and watch over him while Blue Eyes watches cautiously. Later, when Koba assaults Alexander in the dam control, Ellie watches horrified. More to Come... Caesar Caesar is Ellie's ape friend. Ellie's first encounter with Caesar is in the forest with Malcolm and their group. Like everyone else in the group, she makes a run for it and Caesar screams at them to leave. Later, under better circumstances, Ellie gets to know Caesar better and comes to bond with him. After the incident at the dam with Carver, Ellie goes with Malcolm to Caesar's home and sees the Alpha watching over his dying wife, Cornelia. After Malcolm's attempts at pleading to help Cornelia are shot down, Ellie pleads her own case and Caesar, distraught, reluctantly allows Ellie to use antibiotics on Cornelia to help her get better. Caesar, thankful for her help, tells her that they will one day live in peace. Sometime later, Ellie watches in horror as Caesar beats Koba to a bloody pulp for threatening the lives of his sons. Later, Ellie, Malcolm and Caesar witness the power being restored to the city. Caesar orders a celebration to be hold in the Ape Village. Caesar, offers Ellie his hand to allow her to view the humans' handiwork, showing that they have developed a very strong bond. Like Caesar, Ellie is overjoyed to see that Cornelia is once again well but the moment comes to a shattering halt when Caesar is shot but a well hidden Koba and the village set alight by his hench-apes. Ellie, horrified, is sent running for her life with Malcolm and Alexander. The next day, Ellie and Alexander find Caesar's body in the forest but realize he is still alive. Calling for Malcolm, the trio manage to get the wounded Alpha back to their car. Ellie sees that Caesar has lost a lot of blood and orders Malcolm to drive while she checks Caesar over. Weakened, Caesar asks about the whereabouts of his family prompting Ellie to tell him she doesn't know and that he should save his strength when he tries to tell her who was responsible for his shooting. Once at the Rodman House, Ellie helps Malcolm and Alexander get Caesar into the living room, laying him on the couch. Once Malcolm arrives back at the house with medical supplies and Blue Eyes, Ellie when proceeds to operate on Caesar. Cornelia Cornelia is Ellie's ape counterpart. Despite no direct interaction, Ellie is openly concerned when she and Malcolm arrive at Caesar's home to see that Cornelia is not well. After several attempts from Malcolm to allow Ellie to help the Queen of the Apes, Ellie then pleads her own case to Caesar and tells him she has antibotics that can help Cornelia get better. Later at the celebrations after the power has been restored, Ellie watches joyfully as Cornelia emerges with young Milo to join the celebrations. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is the ape counterpart of Ellie's teenage step-son, Alexander. Despite no direct interaction, Ellie sees Blue Eyes as a friend due to her newfound friendship with Caesar and sees what the Alpha goes through on a daily basis in having to raise a teenager. She doesn't appear to be worried when Blue Eyes approaches her and Alexander while they are playing with Milo and appears concerned when Blue Eyes attacks Carver for wanting to hurt his brother. After Caesar has been shot by Koba, Ellie is relieved to see Blue Eyes when Malcolm arrives back at the Rodman House with him. Later, they are together then Blue Eyes informs Caesar that Koba is about to after the females and young. Milo Milo is Ellie's ape friend. When Ellie is checking Carver over for a suspected broken leg, she becomes distracted when she feels Milo climb up her back and appear at her shoulder. She giggles and plays with him and Alexander who holds onto him. They interact a little bit before Milo becomes fascinated with the other humans and wonders over to them. When Koba threatens the lives of Blue Eyes and Milo, Ellie is horrified as Caesar bits Koba over the threats. At the celebrations after the power has been returned to the city, Ellie smiles when she sees a healthy Cornelia emerge with little Milo''.'' Carver Is an faggit and sucks. Dreyfus Dreyfus was Ellie's boss. It was unknown as to what kind of relationship Ellie had with Dreyfus but it was obvious they have very different views on their current circumstances. While Ellie understands where the apes are coming from, she also fights to keep the peace between Malcolm and Dreyfus. '' ''It is obvious that Dreyfus depends on her for her medical knowledge and Ellie relies on him to keep the peace between the other humans in the colony. Notes * Will be Cornelia's human counterpart. * It is possible that Ellie and Malcolm first interact with Caesar in the forest. Trivia * In a couple of entertainment articles it has been said that Keri Russell, Jason Clarke and Kodi Smit-McPhee will play the human family in the film. *Keri mentioned at Comic Con, that her character will have some medical background. This could be a nod to Caesar's surrogate mother Caroline who was a vet. She also mentioned that her character was somewhat of a war journalist who was trying to hold on to her remaining loved ones. *It could be possible that Keri's character will have to hug an ape as she mentioned that she had to hug somebody and then do the scene again without the person. It could have been a joke on her part. *Keri mentioned that she had some intense scenes with Andy Serkis prompting interaction between her character and Caesar. Nick Thurston said on Facebook that Keri's character would have scenes with Blue Eyes prompting possible interaction between the two. *In a recent Empire Magazine interview, Keri Russell's character's name has been revealed: Ellie. *A couple entertainment sites said that Ellie was Malcolm's wife. To be confirmed. *Keri has said that in the group of humans that Malcolm leads, Ellie is the only female in the group. *Keri has said that in her opinion, the best scene for her was the scene where Ellie plays with Caesar and Cornelia's infant son. She went on to say, that she was really disappointed that when they were filming, there was no baby ape, not even a prototype to act with. She was then told to imagine that she was holding one while director Matt Reeves had to tell her how to interact with nothing. *In the Dawn prequel novel, Firestorm, there is a mention of a character named 'Ellie Song' who is a girl that Dreyfus' eldest son Edward likes but this Ellie and the Ellie seen in Dawn are not likely to be the same character as Dawn's Ellie would have been in her mid-late 20's during the events of the book even though she doesn't appear. *Had a daughter named Sarah that died because of the Simian Flu. Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Ellie with her step-son and Malcolm. Ellie Ape.jpg|Ellie. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Ellie, Malcolm and another human in the Ape Colony. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie, Alexander and their little Chimp friend. Ellie watches as Malcolm calls for Caesar.jpg|Ellie watches the trees as Malcolm calls for Caesar image_236311_2.jpg|Ellie runs through the burning village. Meet Ellie.jpg Ellie comforts Malcolm.jpg|Ellie comforts her husband. Oh my god - Ellie.jpg|"Oh my god!" - Ellie Ellie and Malcolm watch Alexander and Maurice.jpg|Ellie and Malcolm watch proudly as Alexander reads with Maurice. Caesar's youngest son investigates Ellie.jpg|Ellie giggles as Caesar's young son investigates her closely. It's what we saw - Ellie on seeing ape families.jpg|"It's what we saw." Ellie tells Dreyfus about the families. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander 2.png|Ellie handles Caesar's young son. Ellie and strength.jpg|Meet Ellie, a compassionate source of strength. Ellie argues with Carver.jpg|Arguing with Carver Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg|Ellie runs towards the Dam. Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Ellie in bed with Malcolm. Ellie looking at apes.jpeg Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Malcolm's Family Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Human-Ape War Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Living Humans Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs